Trashed and Scattered
by Janao q
Summary: Nunca daria o prazer de ver meu rosto se contorcer de dor, exaustão ou fome para aqueles idiotas. Nunca. AU, MelloNear, título do Avenged Sevenfold, presente da Ray adiantado :3
1. A Fuga

**Disclaimer: Nada meu, nunca.  
Cacilda Becker, quanto tempo que eu posto nada D: Ok, voltando no dia do aniversário da Ray. Aliás, presente pra ela, coisa ninda q  
Eu já tava com essa idéia há um tempão, até porque, MelloNear + Segunda Guerra Mundial + Near's POV = impossível, mas FODA.  
Acho a Segunda Guerra bem interessante e eu queria postar logo tudo de uma vez pra parar de acumular fics de capítulos estacionadas, mas foda-se. Não dá tempo.  
Enfim, a fic, yay.**

* * *

Polônia, Julho de 1942.

A Alemanha estava em guerra e os campos de concentração eliminavam mais não-arianos a cada segundo. Mais corpos jogados para um lado qualquer, empilhados de forma desleixada, como se fossem peças de roupa. Era repugnante, deprimente e, acima de tudo, assustador. Ainda mais por imaginar que isso aconteceria comigo, se eu não desse um jeito de fugir.

Nós não sabíamos como andava a guerra, não importava se houvesse amigos na linha de frente. Todos naquele inferno estavam alheios a isso, incluindo eu, não havia nenhum modo de receber notícias. Estava em Auschwitz havia seis meses, e já conseguia contar minhas costelas. Eu imaginava como fugir. A segurança incluía camadas de arames eletrificados, cachorros provavelmente hidrófobos segurados por homens que agiam assim como os mesmos. Sem contar com o muro alto, por volta de quatro metros. Não tinha saída. Estávamos presos em nome de _der Führer_.

Bom, para nós, ele não era o _Führer_. Para nenhum de nós. Eu ouvia os sussurros. Todos se referiam a ele como "_Saukerl_", sempre bem baixinho, quase inaudível. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer se os pegassem falando assim do estimado _Führer_?

Uma coisa que pudemos tirar dessa experiência é que nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. Claro, a lei de Murphy fala isso, mas quem realmente crê nela? Ao menos, conosco, ela foi bem real.

Os mais inúteis morreram primeiro. Eu tive que me esforçar muito. Eu sempre fui mais fraco, e para fugir das pesquisas médicas, tive que sujar meu cabelo, até parecer negro. Meu cabelo é, na verdade, branco. Com uns reflexos prateados. Sempre me orgulhei dele, embora nunca tenha demonstrado. Nunca demonstrei nada naquele lugar maldito, sempre mantive uma máscara fria. Em branco. Nunca daria o prazer de ver meu rosto se contorcer de dor, exaustão ou fome para aqueles idiotas. **Nunca**.

Com o tempo, eu descobri. Havia uma única saída.

Para os prisioneiros daquele lugar, não havia coisa alguma. Tal qual banheiros. Havia apenas uma lata para cada cela. Todo dia, uma vez por dia, passava um carroção, e nós, os judeus, os enchíamos com o conteúdo das latas. O meu serviço era, junto com outros dois judeus, empurrar aquele tonel até a saída. O tonel ficava grudado ao fundo, formado por uma grande tábua de madeira. Esperei os outros dois se retirarem, cansados e sem esperanças. Cheguei a pensar em falar do meu plano para eles, mas já era tarde. O caminhão que levava o barril estava para vir. Todo dia, às sete da tarde.

Roubei um canudo e uma meia de seda. Coloquei a meia de seda na cabeça, o canudo na boca e tomei o maior fôlego da minha vida e entrei no tonel.

É uma sensação impossível de descrever. Uma mistura de asco, expectativa, nervosismo, ansiedade, tudo mexendo e remexendo, enquanto se respira por um canudo extremamente fino.

Eu _não_ levantaria, mesmo que me faltasse ar e custasse minha vida. _Der Führer _e seus seguidores eram assassinos, e eu me recusava a morrer nas mãos de assassinos.

Não era possível ouvir nada, mas eu consegui sentir quando começou a se mover.

O desespero era enorme, eu quase desejei morrer ali mesmo. _Quase_. Eu não tinha ido tão longe por nada. Mas o cheiro era sufocando e o canudo muito fino.

Em algum momento, o tonel começava a virar. Ou haviam me descoberto, ou... Eu havia conseguido. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, eu senti algo gelado.

Era água.

Eu tinha sido jogado, junto com todo o conteúdo, em um rio.

Não conseguia acreditar. Eu tinha conseguido fugir de Auschwitz! Ah, o alívio... De longe, a melhor sensação da minha vida. Anos de rostos vazios, meses de ódio oculto... Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu sorri, tive vontade de rir, gritar, pular, chorar. Submerso na água do rio, eu esperei a água me limpar. Levantei e tirei a meia, jogando-a em algum lugar qualquer. Deitei-me na margem.

O céu polonês se torna a coisa mais linda do mundo, quando se escapa da morte certa. Sendo verão, as estrelas enchiam a noite. Também era lua cheia, o que deixava tudo bem claro.

Olhei para trás e vi que ainda era possível enxergar a sombra do campo de concentração, as silhuetas dos guardas e dos _mortos-vivos_ esperando serem apenas _mortos_.

Talvez eu devesse ter dito a alguém esse plano. Ao menos, mais um vivo.

Contudo, eu _não conseguia_ me arrepender. Era boa demais a sensação, e eu não confiava em ninguém, de qualquer forma.

Eu poderia não estar completamente fora de perigo, mas estava no caminho certo. Com certeza estava.

Olhei para o meu antebraço esquerdo, só para constatar que ainda estava ali. 296555. Meu número. Eu esperava que, de alguma forma, aquela cicatriz houvesse sumido. Aquele número era a prova de que, para Hitler, eu deveria estar enterrado a sete palmos. Assim que cheguei em Auschwitz, me marcaram com uma navalha, para me identificar. Eu não poderia mais andar com camisetas. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, claro, eu sempre usei mangas compridas mesmo.

Eu estava exausto. Deitei-me ali mesmo, eu não tinha dormido na noite anterior, nem na noite antes dessa. Ansiedade.

Com os pés ainda na água, adormeci.

* * *

**Não, não teve beta. Só a Ray lendo os trechos Q  
Mas acho que ela gostou o.o  
Não, o Mello ainda não apareceu. Só capítulo que vem -s 8D  
Pros que perceberam, sim, eu usei a idéia do Pedro Bandeira em "Anjo da Morte", porque ele é Deus e eu sou xonada nele (L) e o vocabulário alemão dou graças ao "A Menina que Roubava Livros" e a própria Ray :D  
Ok, reviews. Vale de tudo, menos ofender minha pessoa e meus progenitores, ok? ):**


	2. Sonhos

**Demorei, mas cheguei. Para ser bem sincera, eu já tinha um capítulo em mente há meses, mas vi que tinha muitos erros e furos ):  
Tá, quem liga? Vamos para a fic.**

**

* * *

**

Em Auschwitz, eu não sonhava. Quase nunca sonhei, de fato, antes mesmo do campo de concentração, mas havia seis exatos meses que eu não sonhava. Todas as noites em Auschwitz, eu apenas via uma mancha negra durante o sono. Porém, na noite que escapei... tudo parecia ter voltado. Flashes do passado, lembranças sufocadas por fedor de excremento e Gás Sarin.

Eu estava descendo do trem com meus pais – melhor, sendo expulso pelo cobrador – na Polônia. O ano era 1933, eu tinha sete anos. A neve era muito gelada e eu não vestia nada mais que uma camiseta de longas mangas, uma calça branca e um par de meias.

"Suas roupas são tão brancas quanto seu cabelo..." Minha mãe sorriu. "E quanto a neve!"

"Só não são tão geladas..." Meu pai riu um pouco.

Eu os olhei e sorri bem de leve. Até hoje não sei se eles perceberam.

Meu pai me pegou no colo e tentou me esquentar. Eu o abracei e fomos em direção à cidade. Um amigo de papai morava lá, e esperávamos que talvez ele pudesse nos abrigar. Talvez ele não estivesse com o _führer_.

Minha mãe insistiu muito para ir primeiro. Eu estava no colo do meu pai, com frio e medo. Ele, embora contra a vontade, a deixou ir antes. Meu pai e minha mãe tinham uma relação de igual para igual, mesmo sendo quase impossível naquela época. Porém, meu pai não queria deixá-la ir antes. Ele era medroso, como eu. Ele tinha seu orgulho, como eu. O orgulho e o medo se chocavam e se misturavam. O medo de perder mamãe e o orgulho de um judeu humilhado. Ele queria fazer isso por ele e pela família. Era bem verdade que minha mãe também queria, e ela era ainda mais persuasiva. Eles eram tão iguais...

E, nesse momento, em vez de mais lembranças, acordei com lambidas de cachorro no meu rosto.

Era um husky siberiano, pêlo cinza, muito bonito. Olhos azuis. Afastei-o de mim um pouco, para poder sentar-me. Quando o fiz, passei a mão em sua cabeça.

– Desculpe, ele é um pouco carente.

Um loiro, com olhos tão azuis quanto os do cão, estava parado a uns passos de mim. Sorria de leve e usava um casaco vermelho. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi que ele tinha traços alemães fortes. Recuei.

– Está tudo bem? – Ele percebeu que eu me afastei.

– Tudo muito bem. – Eu comecei a enrolar meu cabelo, como reflexo por conta do nervosismo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu meu antebraço. Percebi o que ele viu. 29 e um pedacinho do 6. Rapidamente, eu abaixei meu braço, cobrindo-o o mais rápido possível.

– Também escapou? – Ele me mostrou seu punho esquerdo. 236097. Ele também era um fugitivo. Uma onda de alívio percorreu minha espinha e eu desatei a falar. Não era de meu feitio fazer isso, mas meus nervos estavam, provavelmente, bem à flor da pele.

– Auschwitz. Mergulhando em um tanque de fezes. – Eu sorri bem de leve para ele. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso maior.

– Muito inteligente. Vim de Sobibor. Eu achei uma brecha na troca de guardas, a partir daí eu tracei um plano.

– Achei que fosse o único que tivesse conseguido escapar. Você não é judeu, é? É alemão mesmo?

– Polonês. Na verdade, meu pai é alemão, acho que você notou minha fisionomia, não é? Mas minha mãe é polonesa... Hitler diz que meu sangue está manchado.

Eu quase ri da ignorância que tomara a Alemanha. Bom, minto. Era o medo causado por um ignorante. Mas de qualquer forma, se tem um idiota no poder, o povo será controlado, concordando ou não com esse idiota. Principalmente se esse idiota é um assassino.

– Seu nome é...?

– Me chame de Near. – Não que eu achasse que ele saber meu nome poderia fazer diferença, mas eu sempre fui cuidadoso.

– Apenas Near?

– Sim.

– Então me chame de Mello.

– Você mora por aqui, Mello? – Perguntei, genuinamente curioso. Não tinha como um estrangeiro "manchado" morar naquela área sem estar a sete palmos.

– Não exatamente. Venha, você está com fome?

Por algum motivo que eu atribuí ao nervosismo e medo de ficar sozinho, eu confiei nele.

– Muita.

Na minha cabeça, eu imaginava se isso tudo era sorte mesmo. Nunca acreditei em sorte, tampouco coincidências, então eu me perguntava se eu tinha acabado de assinar meu atestado de óbito.

Enquanto andávamos, o husky – o qual tinha o nome de Ludwig, como aprendi – nos seguia, sempre ao lado de Mello.

Se ele valesse a confiança que eu depositei, poderia ser o começo de uma amizade.

* * *

**O gás Sarin, queridos, era o gás utilizado para matar os judeus na época da Segunda Guerra. Google ftw, eu saí procurando por aí UISDHUIADISA**

**Bom, pois é, é isso.**

**Obrigada, Anne linda, por betar e ter uma paciência do cacete 8D Amo você.**

**Vale tudo nas reviews, menos ofensas a mim e meus progenitores :3  
**


End file.
